Season 17 (2012)
The 17th season of Thomas and Friends aired in 2012, there were 26 episodes, the narrator was Mark Moraghan (US/UK). Episodes 1. Gordon Runs Dry - Gordon's boiler is damaged, but he is too impatient to get repaired or stop to refill with water because of the leak. 2. Kevin's Cranky Friend - Kevin helps Cranky at the docks, but Cranky does not think he needs help even as the work piles up. 3. Scruff's Makeover - Scruff gets a new coat of paint and refuses to work at the Waste Dump because he does not want to get dirty. 4. Wayward Winston - Winston is frustrated because Sir Topham Hatt cannot drive him well, so he decides to go driver-less. 5. Steamie Stafford - Stafford becomes jealous of the steam engines because of all the noise they make, so he begins to act like them. 6. Calm Down Caitlin - Caitlin has to spend the night on Sodor and keeps everyone awake. 7. Henry's Hero - Henry and Hiro take on some bad coal and start puffing out black smoke. 8. The Switch - Luke and Millie swap jobs for the day. 9. Luke's New Friend - Luke befriends a deer at the Blue Mountain Quarry. 10. Not Now, Charlie! - Charlie finds an elephant on the track and tries to alert the other engines, but no one will take him seriously. 11. The Thomas Way - Thomas and Duck must work together to help Harold when he breaks down. 12. The Lost Puff - Paxton tries to find Thomas' "lost puff". 13. The Phantom Express - James tricks Percy into thinking there is a ghost at Ulfstead Castle. 14. Bill Or Ben? - Bill and Ben play tricks on new engine Connor. 15. Percy's Lucky Day - After Percy suffers a bout of bad luck, Stephen gives him his lucky horseshoe. 16. Too Many Fire Engines - Some railway inspectors question whether Sir Topham Hatt needs two fire engines. 17. Santa's Little Engine - Thomas has to rescue Sir Topham Hatt when his sleigh brakes away on a hill. 18. No Snow For Thomas - Thomas hides his snowplough so he doesn't have to work. 19. Missing Christmas Decorations - Percy thinks Diesel 10 is stealing Christmas decorations. 20. Frozen Turntable - The turntable at Tidmouth Sheds freezes in one position and the engines argue about who should get the one accessible berth. 21.Away From the Sea - Salty is not well, so while he goes to get fixed, a new engine comes, Salty is convinced he has been sent to replace him. 22.Gone Fishing - Porter helps Harvey see the positives side of being a crane engine. 23.No More Mr. Nice Engine - Diesel tries to get Hiro to toughen up with the freight cars. 24.Thomas's Shortcut - Bertie uses a shortcut while he and Thomas race, so Thomas decides to use one of his own. 25.The Smelly Kipper - Henry challenges James to take "The Flying Kipper". 26. The Afternoon Tea Express - Stephen tries to go fast and be "The Rocket" again Trivia *Episode 14 marks Bill & Ben's first appearence since Season 12 *Episode 22 marks Harvey's first appearence since Season 12 *Episode 11 marks Duck's first appearence since Season 12 *Episode 24's title forgot the 's' in Thomas's * * * Category:The CGI series